Gaston Meets the Flinstones
by Skellybones
Summary: The hero Gaston must go back in time to save the people of the past from an unknown evil.
Gaston meets the Flinstones: B ySkelly

It was 300 years ago from today, back when fierce dinosaurs and giant insects still ruled the earth. We see the stone home of Fred Flinstion, patriarch of the household. Fred awakens from slumber "Yabba damba doo" Exclaims Fred. Fred hears a knocking at the door and walks on his two feet to answer it. He opens the dorr, It is his childhood comrade Barney Rubble "Ooga booga" Says Barny to Fred. "Heya barn, what do you say we go to the bowling alley and get some hot strikes?" Asks politely Fred. "I would say you are correct" Answerred Barney, and so they go.

At the bowling alley, a stone mechanation lays down numerous white birds to act as pins, "Eh, it's a living" Says tiredly the bird. The birds had their lives ended summarily by the ball of Fred. "A good time indeed" Says happily Fried. Despite all the merriment in this center of family entertainment and happiness, Barney seemed troubled. "What ails you dear friend?" Asks Fred, filled to the brim with liquids of concern.

"Well" Says Barney "We have all these concepts of simple mechanics and household appliances, why do we not harness the energy of the newly discovered fire to ease the use of these machinations so we only must murder the animals for food?" Fred bludgeoned to death the Barnibus for acting heratic. "Eh Barny, you and your crazy ideas, Uheheheh" Barney was a good friend.

Fred and the remains of barney were driving home from the alley of bowls when they noticed something. A red shirted Adonis of man, with a long black hairs on top of his head and clean shaven immaculate face. Freed pulled over to speak with this strange divine being. "Heya pal, what brings you to the neck of the woods?". "Well" Says the man known as Gaston "There is suspected furman activity in this arrea so i arrived to investigate, have you noticed anything strange lately?"

Fred thought with his cro magnon brains "Yeah, as a matter of fact I have" Fred exited his foot motor vehicle "A bizarre entity known as the Great Gazoo appeared into the lives of me and my wife Wilmer the other day". Fred began to tell the story with his hands "He has mysterious otherworldly powers to bend the very fabric of reality, I wish I could tell you more but it is not the future and we have not created computers to study him.

A look of concern gathered over Gaston, "This Gazoo is now who you think he is" Gaston turned to the sky ""Gazo, as you know him as, is in actuallity an evil space furman wizard who recieved powers from the Necronomicon and must be hunted down as soon as possible". Fred said "I konw just the way" and did some antics. Sundely Gazoo appeared as from nowhere "What spot of trouble did you get yourself into now dum dum?". gaston got stern, "It is not us whos in turouble Gazoo, or should I say GAZ'HARAN". The creatures face curled into a despicable smile. You red fool, I have finally found you.

The small green man becan to change. There was a flash of unholy darkness and Gaz'haran now reveled his true form. He was a towering tiger-like demigod with six arms all made for killing. The giant spoke "After I was removed fom the council I decided to conquer my own world, This Earth was still developing and the populace still young, it would be easy and they would see me as a GOD! Gaz'haran took the Necronicom and gave it to Freds. "Take this you slave! I have a Gaston to devour"

Two Pterodactyl fighter jets came to fight Gaz'haran but he used his black power to make them into screaming, bio-organic dragons that was mad. One of the dragons dove at gaston but he made himself on top of it. He used a holy French encantation to sooth the beasts mind. Gaston flew the dragon up to the face of Gaz'haran, "Your rain is over cur" Said Gaston as he opened fire onto the wizard with his gatling musket. "You pathetic insect, your mortal weapons cannot kill my eternity" Fire erupted from his mouth as he spoke. Gaston looked down to Fred "Flinston, you must stab this holy dagger into the book" Gaston threw a white mythril dagger into the hand of the cavemen. Fred looked down into shame, "I'm sorry gaston, I cannot do this, If i were to stop serving Gaz'haran, he would claim the soul of my unborn daughter".

Gaston was shocked at the betrayal but also understood, family is one of the best of virtues. But then Gaz'har swung one of his arms, reducing the tamed battlebeast into a blood salad. He grabbed gaston's maasculine body and moved him to his face "Look upon this world, your foolish crusade to stop us has only doomed it, I will take power and my forces will reduce all you humans have built into nothing bus ashes" Gaz'haran becan to charge an energyt bean to destroy the gaston into nothing but suddenly he stopped. Ghazharan turned and gave a look of horor to what he seen. the Necronomicon was on the ground with the dagger stuck in it and being engulfed into green flames "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?" Screamed the titan. "Stopping you" yelled fred. A black void opened around the book, and demonic chains erupted from it. The chains got on Gaz'haran and starnted to drag him into the netherrealms. "Gaston I swear by my immortal soul, We will defeat you and make you into one of us, we will never be stopped, GASTTTOOONNNN" and he got engulfed

Everything was peaceful and bedrock was being rebuilt. Fred and friends gathered around Gaston "We can never repay you for what you've done, we shall throw a feast in your honor and crown you king tomorrow morning". The next day, Everyone gathered. Fred, Wilma, Betty, dinos, and the corpse of barney. There was only one person absent from the feast, Gaston. Gaston snuck out over night and dissappeared into the rainforest, He didn't fight a tyrant just to be crowned into one. The memory of gaston had not been lost among those good people though, Fred's daughter was born and he named her after the man that truly taught him to be free and peaceful: Gaston.


End file.
